


he likes seeing the redness.

by fbawtft



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Bottom!Jeremy Heere, M/M, Oreos & Milk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, THIS IS BOOK CHARACTERS!!!, Top!Michael Mell, book boyf riends!, so much smut dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbawtft/pseuds/fbawtft
Summary: “And you’ve got gunk all over you.”“Gee, I wonder who could’ve done that.”





	he likes seeing the redness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, okay, a couple things before you read, please don't dismiss this part!!
> 
> okay okay so. first and foremost, i think it's fair to you to know that i wrote the bulk of this in my schools library among at least 20 other students who very well could've read over my shoulder but didn't.  
second, i'm in a sort of book-verse meremy mood because of a rp ( thanks elijah! :pensive: ) and i started, got 500 words in and got worked up myself.  
third, uh. there is no peepee-in-booty action but jeremy does have his dick out and michael is grinding against him with his jeans on so. take that as you will.  
fourth, uh. i don't know. use protection and stay safe! (:

He can feel the cold air hit the warm spot on his neck from where Michael had just left warm, breathy and hot kisses. The contrast in hot and cold making Jeremy shiver slightly as the boy on top of him continued kissing further down his already bitten and bruised neck, adding fresh marks to the fading ones.

Jeremy leans his head back, opening up the underside of his jaw as free reign to Michael’s absurdly intoxicating kisses. He whines softly when he feels Michael grind down on him gently but rough because of the fabric-on-skin contact. (Not that Jeremy is complaining - he _ loves _ being hurt like this. He _ double extra loves _ it when it’s _ Michael _who’s the one that’s hurting him. He likes seeing the angry red marks it leaves behind and the lingering ache to remind him of how good he felt.)

He’s half-aware of the low reprimanding noise that comes out of Michael’s throat at his apparent involuntary roll of his hips up into his hand. Did Michael tell him not to move before? He can’t remember. All he can really register is Michael’s mouth on his ear, whispering low teasing words about him not listening, his hand gripping tighter onto his dick and Michael’s own clothed groin pressing down rough enough to leave a big, bright red patch on the sensitive underside of his dick and the surrounding area of his thighs.

“Michael, _ please _…” he whines and presses up against him. His fingers are curled in his soft blond hair, gripping onto the loose curls but not quite pulling. The boy above him doesn’t say anything, only jerks his hand hard and rough and quick around him once and doesn’t move it again. Jeremy lets out a soft cry of a moan and drops a hand down to cover his mouth, muffling himself.

“Don’t muffle yourself,” Michael huffs, biting down just under his earlobe and pulls his hand away before reaching back down to grip onto his hip. “And _ stay still. _” He emphasizes each syllable with a progressively rougher grind down. The roughness of the sensation does nothing but make Jeremy whimper again, loudly and seemingly unashamed, in his ear. Michael grins at his noises and gives his hand a painfully slow but firm pace on his already sensitive and prematurely leaking dick. “There’s a good boy,” he murmurs.

“I-I will not last long i-if you keep t-talking like that,” he huffs out, tugging gently on his curls. 

“You’ll last as long as I make you last,” he eyes him, squeezing him gently but still moving his hand. “Got it?”

“G-got it, Michael…”

He gives him an acknowledging squeeze of his hip and rubs his thumb into the soft, bitten skin there. “Good,” he kisses his jaw. “Color?” He murmurs in a much softer tone that contrasts the gruffer and somewhat annoyed tone he had only moments ago. 

“Green, Mikey,” he places a small kiss on his ear. “Please keep going,” he wants to press his hips up so so bad. 

And Michael doesn’t waste any time in continuing; immediately, he jerks his hand on roughly on an upstroke, moving his pointer and thumb to pinch the base of his head, as he leans back and watches Jeremy screw his face up in a moan. He removes his hand from holding most of him, dropping it to circle around at the base before sliding it over to his thighs. Michael shifts, sitting back on his heel (that earns him a needy, desperate whine from Jeremy and his lingering hands on his shoulders and the ends of his hair caught between his chipped black nail polish). 

He laughs softly at how red and lust-ridden Jeremy looks, hoping to etch the image in his mind forever as he lifts his legs up to rest them over his shoulders. “Good? I’m gonna keep going the way you want it, baby.” He grins at him, leaning down to kiss his jaw and pin his arms down by hi head. “Gonna grind down on you so rough you’ll be red for hours and hours.”

He hears Jeremy mewl and choke back a whine at his words and he grins, pressing his kisses further down and leaving darker hickies along his neck. On the other side of his neck, Michael bites down harder than he did previously, leaving Jeremy to be a gasping and moaning mess under him.

Michael laughs again, “Jerry, I haven’t even done anything yet.”

“You-you’re words say otherwise, Milky…”

He rolls his eyes and huffs. “Well, then would you rather prefer words or…” He cuts off, rolling his hips down roughly against Jeremy’s exposed dick and letting his actions finish his sentence. Actions do speak louder than words.

“F-_fuck_!” Jeremy cries out, arching up into the blond. “Michael, Michael, please, I’m literally begging you to s-stop edging and teasing me and actually let me finish, please, holy shit, fuck, Micha-”

Jeremy dissolves into broken, gaspy, and desperate moans as he clings to Michael’s shirt and tilts his head to the side to give him more space to mark up. 

“Mm,” he hums, pretending to ponder his request. “I don’t think so.” He pulls his hands above Jeremy’s head, holding them there with one hand as he reaches down to grasp the base of his cock. “I think I quite like seeing you like this. Might have to get something so I don’t have to keep preventing you from finishing before I say so myself.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” He gulps down air. “S-something like what?”

“A cock ring,” he hums, kissing his ear, sounding nonchalant about it. 

Jeremy whimpers at the idea of the ring holding him back from finishing and keeping him harder for longer than usual. Michael cuts into his thoughts with another rough grind down against him and pulls on him.

“Do you want to cum, baby?”

Jeremy’s quick to nod his head, “Please, please, please, Michael.” He whines, struggling against the hold on his wrists. “Please let me, I wanna finish, I wanna cry out your name.”

Michael hides his flushed face in his neck, littering his jaw with kisses as he pumps his hand around him slowly and firmly, still not entirely convinced he should give him his orgasm. “Why should I let you?”

Jeremy swears he feels tears drip down towards his ears but it could very well be sweat. “_Michael,_” he utters in the most serious and shaky voice he can. “_Please_, I’ll be good, I-I won’t tease and I’ll be a g-good boy for you.”

He gives a particularly slow and teasing pull on his dick in a way that mirrored one stroking their chin in thought, in consideration. “Tempting…” He murmurs.

“Michael, what else do you want me to say? To do?” He pleads, looking up at him with red cheeks and needy, lust-filled eyes.

Michael pulls away from his neck, looking over him and taking in his red cheeks and nearly-gone look. “I want you to, the next time we do this, fuck yourself on my thigh and not touch me or yourself or try to leave hickies and bites on my neck.” He watches Jeremy curl at his words, a whimper already on his lips just from the way he looked at him. 

“O-okay…”

“And no jerking off.” He stops Jeremy’s growing protest with a sharp itch of fabric-on-skin. “If you want to get off between now and then, you ask me to help you.,” he grins. “I’ll be more than happy to bring you in front of a mirror and hold you from behind so you can look at yourself and watch all the pretty faces you make as you get nearer and nearer to your orgasm and I’ll be just so generous to let you finish into my hand and the mirror without a problem.”

Jeremy whines at him, trying to desperately roll his hips up. Michael stops him with a firm grip on his hip, nails digging slightly into the soft, pliant skin, leaving deep pink crescent shaped indents. “No moving,” he murmurs lowly in his throat, rolling his own his down but not pulling them away. He moves his hips back and forth against him, rubbing the rough fabric against Jeremy’s dick and leaving an angry red mark in his wake. “I need to hear an agreement before I can let you finish, Jerry.” He keeps moving slowly against him.

“I…” he swallows thickly, tongue dry in his mouth from his continuous panting. “I won’t j-jerk off without your help, Michael, I swear. I promise.”

Michael grins, leaning down to kiss him lightly, moving away to kiss his jaw and neck before Jeremy gets a chance to return the kiss. “Well, in that case…” He hums, reaching back down to grab his dick firmly, giving a gentle squeeze and running his thumb over the head, the slit. “You’re all red and you look all pent up,” he coos, pointing it out like it was something new, like he wasn’t the one who edged him over and over again. He keeps his hand moving, picking up speed gradually as he grinds down for added stimulation. “Why don’t you cum for me, baby boy?”

Jeremy gasps, moaning loudly as his body reacts to the pressure, stimulation and words. It doesn’t take him long after Michael utters those words for him to cum in his hand with a cry of his name and several jerks of his hips. It’s only after a couple of seconds, maybe nearing a minute does Michael ease his hand and grinding and let Jeremy catch his breath. 

He lets go of his hands, seeing the faint red marks left on Jeremy’s wrists and almost has it in him to go again, the itch to make Jeremy red with marks and pain small but there inside him. Michael decides against it, thinking that he’s put Jeremy through more than enough pain today. 

“Good?” He presses soft kisses along his jaw to his chin and glances up at him. He reaches down to hold his hips, rubbing them softly as he eases his legs down from his shoulders. 

“Fucking amazing,” he manages out, reaches up to grasp and cling to Michael’s shirt. “Fuck, I love it when you’re all rough with me like that. Makes me like… at least twenty times more turned on. I love it when you’re all types of ways with me, really.” He pulls him down for a soft and sweet kiss.

“You’re cute, Jerry.” 

“And you’ve got gunk all over you.”

“Gee, I wonder who could’ve done that.”

Jeremy shrugs, looking blissfully fucked out and pulls him back in for another kiss. “Sorry. Shower time?”

Michael nods, pressing more kisses to and around his lips before kissing his cheek and jaw, just littering Jeremy with soft kisses that make him giggle.


End file.
